Odio que se convierte en Amor
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Finalizado* Tiempo después dejando atrás los hechos sucumbidos de la "traición" de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Hay grandes cambios, pero a quien le interesa eso. Al parecer a ella no. -PEQUEÑA SECUELA DE RESPUESTAS DE: "Amor que se Convierte en Odio"-.
1. - :: Kagome :: -

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Tiempo después dejando atrás los hechos sucumbidos de la "traición" de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Hay grandes cambios, pero a quien le interesa eso. Al parecer a ellos no. -Pequeña Secuela de Respuestas de: Amor que se Convierte en Odio-._

* * *

_-_ __**Odio que se convierte en Amor **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Secuela de Respuestas…**_

_**Capitulo # 1: "Kagome".**_

**A**quella mañana estaba muy tranquila donde los pájaros iban volando surcando los cielos, todo estaba en paz y los aldeanos de la aldea de Kaede estaban realizando sus actividades diarias por el comienzo el nuevo día.

Una chica quien llevaba una espada estaba caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido… había recibido información acerca de un grupo de demonios que atacaban aldeas y que tenían pensado o estaba previsto que atacarían la aldea de Kaede, así que sin decirle nada a nadie de sus amigos, emprendió el camino había allá.

Justamente donde había una cascada enorme… justamente en donde _ella_ se dio su primer baño cuando llego a este mundo exactamente. Permaneció en silencio en busca de algún sonido… y lo que más le llamo la atención fue muchas ondas que se formaban en el agua cristalina, dio una pequeña sonrisa y puso la punta de la espada sumergía y el agua comenzó a volverse violeta, eso era veneno muy potente que hizo que muchos demonios salieran de allí.

— _Pasándose de listos ¿no? — ella blandió la espada para que los demonios fueran destruidos y faltaban otros que estaban detrás de unos arbustos listos para devorarla. Lo que no contaron ellos era que una flecha sagrada los había atravesado a todos a la vez para ser purificados y para desaparecer para siempre._

La azabache había mostrado una sonrisa algo burlona por la persona que estaba saliendo de los arbustos con un arco en su mano.

— _Veo que te luciste… — dijo la azabache poniendo sus brazos en jarras entorno a su cintura. — Kagome…_

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer…? — la joven se acerco y miro el rio. — Mira… ya contaminaste el rio. Otro yo… tienes que controlarte y no hacer locuras… — miro a su acompañante para tomar de su espalda aquella Guadaña obtenida por los poderes de la Luna, toco el agua con ella y el agua comenzó a purificarse poco a poco. — ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

— _Nada, nada… únicamente quería divertirme. — se excuso la otra guardando su espada en la funda que estaba en su cintura sujetada al obi. _

— Regresemos Kagome…

— _Como digas Kagome…_

Ambas jóvenes azabaches habían caminado juntas rumbo a la aldea, la primera de ellas estaba vestida con una Yukata blanca decorada con listones negros en las mangas y en el pecho, tenía un obi color negro donde allí estaba su espada descansando. Su cabello estaba corto a los hombros teniendo muchos mechones lagos y cortos en todas partes y mostraba aquellos ojos gatunos marrones que estaban siendo casi ocultos por el fleco de su cabello.

La segunda joven traía puesta ropas de sacerdotisa como las de la difunta Kikyo, atrás de ella venia la enorme Guadaña y en sus manos estaban el arco y las flechas, armas apropiadas para una Miko. Su hermoso cabello largo estaba atado a dos coletas largas y mostraba unos ojos hermosos que mostraban vida, aquellos que había perdido antes de sufrir todas aquellas transformación.

— Kagome… — miro a su otro yo.

— _No me lo digas… quieres que tengamos esa charla que te prometí ¿verdad…? — la miro y esta asintió con la cabeza. — Bien, entonces vallamos a la colina donde allí solemos estar. — dio un suspiro y una sonrisa para que ambas siguieran caminando y salir de la aldea rumbo a aquel lugar para charlar._

Ambas llegaron a una colina que daba la vista de toda la aldea, se sentaron para mirar la aldea en silencio y así poder dar iniciada la conversación.

— Ahora dime algo Kagome… — miro seriamente a su acompañante dejando sus armas junto a ella. — Dime lo más importante que quiero saber… — dio una pausa para continuar. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?

_Kagome ya sabía que esa sería la primera pregunta que su otro yo le preguntaría… cerró los ojos para pensar bien que es lo que tenía que decirle. Mejor dicho ya sabía que decirle, pero las palabras tenían que salir adecuadamente de sus labios._

* * *

"_Odio que se Convierte en Amor"_

_- Secuela de Respuestas: Capitulo # 2 -_

"_Verdad"_

_-_ Continuara _-_

* * *

_NOTAS IMPORTANTES DE LA AUTORA_

_**Al parecer deben estar con su mirada de una especie de ¿WTF? o algo por el estilo… y creo que se confundieron más de lo que estarían… pero todo poco a poco iré tratando de contestar sus incógnitas.**_

**Kagome **_**y Kagome ¿ustedes que piensan que está pasando? ¿Por qué ellas están juntas? Más adelante irán apareciendo Inuyasha y los demás, y revelando poco a poco lo que le paso a Koga, Sesshomaru, Kohaku y demás.**_

_**REPITO: PREGUNTAS QUE TENGAN, ESTÁN EN SU MOMENTO PARA MANDARLAS POR EL REVIEW… ya que despues no seré capaz de responder a preguntas cuando sea tarde… ya que este proyecto será corto… porque me estoy enfocando a responder a sus preguntas, así que aprovechen ahora.**_

_**La verdad no sé cuantos capítulos tenga pautado esta secuela, pero creo que serán no más de 10 capítulos o depende de la inspiración, así que estén al pendiente.**_

_**Muy pronto también estará aquí publicado: **__"Luna Carmesí"__**, mi mas reciente proyecto Futuro de Inuyasha. Universo alterno, algo Gore y con Lemon. Final Triste/Feliz. Así que no se lo pierdan… **_

_**Si se dan cuenta el capitulo está muy corto, pero es necesario porque quiero ir recapitulando poco a poco, al principio pensé que sería un solo capitulo, pero decidió que no. El Fics anterior a este es el que mas me gusto hacer para que solo tenga un capitulo de secuela, pues como que no es mi estilo.**_

_**Eso es todo y los veré en el próximo Capitulo.**_

_**Atte: Maleny.**_


	2. - :: Verdad :: -

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Tiempo despues dejando atrás los hechos sucumbidos de la "traición" de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Hay grandes cambios, pero a quien le interesa eso. Al parecer a ellos no. -Pequeña Secuela de Respuestas de: Amor que se Convierte en Odio-._

* * *

_-_ __**Odio que se convierte en Amor **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Secuela de Respuestas…**_

_**Capitulo # 2: "Verdad".**_

_**L**__a chica se quedo callada al ver a Kagome que estaba esperando una respuesta concreta de lo acontecido hace tiempo atrás, ya había mucho tiempo de lo ocurrido._

— Respóndeme Kagome…

_Dio un suspiro y vio a su "Otro Yo" — Tratara de decirlo de una manera sencilla… — dio una pequeña pausa y miro a la azabache. — Kagome, es muy difícil vivir tu vida._

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Kagome? — pregunto la miko frunciendo el seño sin entender nada. — ¿Qué quieres decir realmente?

— _Veras, ambas sabemos que Inuyasha no podía salvar a ambas y por cuestión de tiempo regresivo el escogió al azar al estar muy presionado, siendo yo… la que fue salvada del Inframundo. — bajo la mirada un momento y luego mirar nuevamente la aldea. _

— Ni me lo recuerdes… tanto tuve que esperar.

— _Kagome yo te salve por el bien de ambas y de todos a quienes conocemos. Te seré sincera por una vez en mi vida… quise apoderarme de tu vida, ser yo quien siguiera viviendo. Pero… — se detuvo causando que la azabache la mirara._

— ¿Pero que…?

— _Pero me era imposible… — su voz se quebró un poco y parecía decaída. — tú sabes perfectamente que soy tu personalidad contraria, la mala y sádica que busca sangre para satisfacerse. No puedo lidiar con los sentimientos de amor y de amistad que me daban todos… ¡Me desagrada totalmente! — exclamo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos._

— K-Kagome… — la chica se había levantado al ver como estaba su "Otro Yo", quien evitaba la mirada ahora mismo.

— _Sentí algo raro estando con Inuyasha… me sentí muy mal al ver que aquel hanyou le profesaba amor a una falsa Kagome. Esa es una de las grandes causas que me hicieron traerte de vuelta y así poder separarnos totalmente._

— Ya veo… pero dime una cosa. Dime la verdadera razón. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — dijo duramente no convenciéndole la anterior respuesta de aquella acción.

— _Ya te lo dije. ¡¿Qué más quieres?! — mostro sus ojos que estaban a punto de ¿quebrarse en lagrimas?_

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Tiene que haber otra razón para ello!

_Kagome quiso decírselo, pero no quería verse ni escucharse sentimental. ¡Era muy desagradable! ¡Lo odiaba totalmente!_

— _¡Quería estar contigo! ¡¿Es mucho pedir eso?! — grito Kagome dejando salir algo que al fin quiso hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. — miro a la chica de cabellos largos quien se mantuvo estática por lo que dijo._

— ¿Querías eso solamente? ¿Estar conmigo? — la joven nunca creyó escuchar tales palabras de su otro yo o alter ego.

— _Me sentía totalmente sola, ambas pudimos hacer realidad nuestro sueño. _

— Si… — hubo un gran silencio. — Matar a Kikyo fue algo que nos costó algo de trabajo, Naraku fue un enemigo muy fuerte. Y al final no pudimos vengarnos del todo de Inuyasha.

— _¿Por qué no?_

— Sigue vivo ¿o no? — cruzo los brazos y miro a su Otro Yo. — Al menos le hicimos entender que no debe subestimarnos.

— _Tu actitud ha cambiado un poco ¿no? — le sonrio algo perversamente. — ¿Te paso algo allí?_

— Nada, únicamente si estas mucho tiempo en ese lugar, puedes corromperte un poco. — se levanto y comenzó a caminar. — Ya se las razones por la cual me trajiste a este mundo de nuevo. Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Inuyasha, debe estar preocupado porque no me ha visto en todo el día. — la azabache miro a _Kagome_. — ¿Vienes?

— _No gracias. Me quedare un momento a pensar. — respondió para quedarse callada y recostarse en el pasto, noto que la azabache se había ido y en ese momento cerró los ojos. — Creo que debí haberme callado._

* * *

"_Odio que se Convierte en Amor"_

_- Secuela de Respuestas: Capitulo # 3 -_

"_Historia"_

_-_ Continuara _-_

* * *

Hagan sus preguntas y yo respondo en el siguiente capitulo, y agradecimientos a:

**Amaterasu97 y Vane JoBros.**

**Nos veremos en la proxima.**


	3. - :: Historia :: -

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Tiempo despues dejando atrás los hechos sucumbidos de la "traición" de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Hay grandes cambios, pero a quien le interesa eso. Al parecer a ellos no. -Pequeña Secuela de Respuestas de: Amor que se Convierte en Odio-_

* * *

_-_ __**Odio que se convierte en Amor **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Secuela de Respuestas…**_

_**Capitulo # 3: "Historia"**_

La azabache de cabellos largos iba llegando a la aldea donde allí podía ver a Inuyasha que estaba con Miroku y Sango.

— Inuyasha… — sonrio llamando la atención de sus amigos, especialmente de aquel hanyou.

— Kagome. — hablo el hanyou viéndola llegar a donde estaban ellos ahora mismo.

— Kagome ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto la castaña sonriendo.

— Estaba con… — miro al colina donde allí estaba la chica, pero puede que su otro yo decidió marcharse. — _Kagome…_

— Ya veo… — dijo la exterminadora. — ¿Está bien? Desde hace unos días que permanece sola por allí.

— Lo que pasa es que tuve una plática con ella, nada de otro mundo. — respondió la de cabellos atados a dos coletas. Con cuidado y maestría se quito la Guadaña de su espalda para colocarla un momento clavada en el suelo. — Realmente ya no sé hacer con esta cosa…

— ¿A qué se refiere señorita? — pregunto el monje.

— Es que pesa un poco más de lo que pensé. — bromeo sentándose en el suelo. — En aquellos tiempos donde ustedes saben. — no quería decirlo así, porque le costaba trabajo aun asimilar todo. — Pues en ese tiempo estaba más acostumbrada al peso, pero ahora que he regresado pues tengo que volver a acostumbrarme. No es nada fácil usar esta arma.

Las cosas cambiaron desde aquel día donde _Kagome_ había decidido traer de vuelta a la verdadera Kagome a este mundo nuevamente.

Ambas sabían que no podía seguir siendo la misma persona y con la ayuda de los poderes de atributo Luna decidieron separarse formando dos personas, misma apariencia, pero en sentimientos eran distintas. El único modo de diferenciarlas es que la verdadera Kagome viste ropas de sacerdotisa y su contraparte sádica vestía una Yukata blanco con listones negros. Las demás diferencias eran los ojos, la verdadera traía aquellos ojos tiernos y llenos de vida y la otra tenía los ojos opacados con aquellas pupilas gatunos.

_Kagome estaba en aquel lugar donde obtuvo los poderes de Tsuki, tenía que hacer algo ya que se dio cuenta que no podían estar unidas siendo la misma persona por más tiempo. Cada una tenía un camino diferente y no podían ejercerlos siendo la misma persona._

_Aprovecharon la ocasión, una noche cualquier mientras los demás estaban dormidos para dirigirse rápidamente a tal lugar y poner fin a este asunto._

_Kagome había clavado el filo del arma de atributo Luna para despues comenzar a recitar un escrito que tenía guardado en un pergamino y así poder seguir con el proceso._

_La Guadaña resulto ser una especie de conector para comenzar a separar a ambas azabaches. Una aura negra comenzaba a salir de la chica Higurashi para comenzar a dar primero una forma humanoide._

_Kagome miraba a la que sería su otro yo que estaba poco a poco formándose._

_Aquella Kagome sádica apareció frente a su gemela vestida con aquellos ropajes blancos, abriendo los ojos y despues mirarse detalladamente._

— _¿Funciono? — pregunto la segunda Kagome._

— Si, ahora somos dos personas, apariencia casi igual, pero esencia distinta.

— _Al menos esto me hace feliz. — dijo la segunda Kagome tomando la Guadaña. — Al parecer ambas tenemos la mitad de los poderes de Tsuki, así que… — le extendió el arma a la verdadera azabache. — Es tuya…_

— ¿Qué?

— _Quiero que te la quedes, yo estoy bien con una espada sencilla._

— Pero tenemos los mismos poderes, así que mejor quédatela.

— _No digas nada y tómala, me trae malos recuerdos. — dijo la segunda con mala gana._

— Como quieras. — contesto de igual manera y la recargo sobre su hombro para que descansara. — _ Vámonos, quiero irme de aquí a conseguir una espada. — dicho eso, ambas Kagome decidieron marcharse de allí antes de que amaneciera, esperando la reacción de sus amigos al ver a dos Kagome frente a ellos._

* * *

"_Odio que se Convierte en Amor"_

_- Secuela de Respuestas: Capitulo # 4 - Final -_

"_Vínculos"_

_-_ Continuara _-_


	4. - :: Vinculos :: -

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Tiempo despues dejando atrás los hechos sucumbidos de la "traición" de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Hay grandes cambios, pero a quien le interesa eso. Al parecer a ellos no. -Pequeña Secuela de Respuestas de: Amor que se Convierte en Odio-._

* * *

_-_ __**Odio que se convierte en Amor **___-_

_Por: xHinamoriKunx._

_**Secuela de Respuestas…**_

_**Capitulo # 4: "Vínculos"**_

_**-Final-**_

— ¿Así que te vas? — pregunto Kagome mirando el horizonte. — ¿Estás segura de esto? — la volteo a ver por unos minutos dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos azabaches. — Sabes perfectamente del riesgo si te vas.

— _Ya lo sé, es por eso que quiero irme. No puedo valerme por mi misma si estoy contigo. — dijo su otro yo teniendo los brazos cruzados sin dejar de ver el paisaje. — La verdad yo quiero ir a viajar por este mundo desconocido, lo veo más interesante que tu época ¿sabes? Sin ofender._

— Como sea, creo que no te veré por un largo tiempo ¿verdad?

— _Si, eso parece Kagome._

_La chica comenzó a caminar dejando a su lado pacifista para comenzar a caminar. —Nos veremos algún día o no._

Kagome le dio la espalda para no ver su partida. — No te atrevas a morir ¿quieres? No te perdonare si lo haces.

_La Kagome "sádica" se detuvo cuando estaba caminando colina abajo, esas palabras le eran como una orden. — Como digas…_

— Ambas quedamos morir juntas ¿recuerdas? — le dijo la chica de cabellos llenos de vida que esta vez mostraban seriedad, pero no se dignaba a ver a su otro yo, con quien cometió muchas cosas atroces. — Me lo dijiste antes de que me decías que te marcharías, así que cumple la promesa a como dé lugar.

— _Ambas moriremos, no hay duda de ello. — Kagome se fue alejando. — Cuídate y tómalo con calma, ambas nos volveremos a encontrar o quizás no._

— Idiota. — Kagome se marcho rumbo a la aldea, mientras la otra lo que hacía era salir en la aldea para comenzar su viaje solitario.

— _¿Idiota? — sonrio la sádica caminando mirando el cielo rojizo. — Te estás diciendo idiota a ti mis ¿sabías?_

— : — : — : — : —

Kagome llego a la aldea y se encontró con sus amigos, se acerco a Inuyasha y le tomo la mano sonriéndole un poco y tristemente.

— ¿Ya ser marcho? — pregunto el hanyou viendo como ella asentía con una sonrisa.

— Era el momento en que nuestros caminos se separaran momentáneamente. Estar juntas como que solamente traería problemas.

— Esperemos que a la otra señorita Kagome le vaya bien. —menciono Miroku estando recargado en una pared de las afueras de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

— Por alguna razón ella cambio mucho al permanecer con nosotros. — dijo Sango estando con Kirara en su regazo. —Ojala que la volvamos a ver.

Kagome miro al cielo rojizo mientras una lagrimas rodeo su mejilla, una sola lagrima lo hizo, porque mas ya no hubieron.

— Espero que vuelva. — dijo tranquilamente. —Porque ambas nos hicimos aquella promesa de… — no termino, decidió callar para no preocuparlos.

— ¿Promesa de que Kagome? — pregunto el Kitsune.

— Nada, solo una promesa tonta. — sonrio para no tener que responder un interrogatorio. — Sera mejor que entremos a preparar la cena, tengo hambre.

Todos sonrieron y decidieron entrar, la última fue Kagome quien miro nuevamente el cielo seriamente. — La promesa de morir es algo que cumpliremos. — dijo con una voz sumamente seria.

— : — : — : — : —

— _Me encanta esa idea otro yo. — Kagome estaba siendo rodeada de varios demonios, su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre y en su cara también, pero al parecer su comportamiento agresivo había despertado despues de algo de tiempo. — Morir juntas._

_Los demonios se abalanzaron hacia ella quien se burlo y los ataco con fiereza con la ayuda de su espada, dando grandes y sádicas carcajadas. _

— _¡Extrañaba estos viejos tiempos! — dijo disfrutando de la emoción del momento, escuchando los rugidos dolorosos de los demonios que caían muertos uno por uno._

_Se detuvo un momento para quitarse la sangre de la cara. — Kagome, tú y yo moriremos. Te lo prometo, pero ahora mi reto de supervivencia es mucho más grande ahora._

_Continuo con su objetivo de matar demonios y divertirse, ahora que estaba lejos de su otro yo ahora podía hacer lo que había deseado despues de la muerte de Naraku. Matar y divertirse, porque esa era realmente su naturaleza asesina y que nadie iba a arrebatársela, absolutamente nadie._

— _Nos volveremos a ver Higurashi Kagome. — dijo con aquella sonrisa desquiciada para seguir y seguir hasta el cansancio, caminando por el sendero carmesí._

* * *

_-_ Fin_-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**Proyecto finalizado por fin.**

**Gracias por haberme apoyado en estos dos proyectos; "Amor de que convierte en Odio" y "dio que se convierte en Amor"**

**Fue realmente un reto escribir a una Kagome asesina, casi OoC, pero era necesario para llevar a cabo la trama. Incluso las personas puras son capaces de cambiar por algo ya sea trágico, doloroso o inclusive insignificante.**

**Gracias de antemano y por el momento me retirare del Fandom de Inuyasha, me daré un descanso y dejar que en mi mente fluyan las nuevas ideas futuras. Y aplazare un poco el publicar "Luna Carmesí", pienso cambiarle algunas cosas que la verdad para mí no quedaron bien en la trama.**

**Nos veremos en otra ocasión, quien sabe cuándo, pero lo hare, solo paciencia. XD**

**Adios.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


End file.
